Homozygous plants are basic for product development and commercialization of plants. To obtain homozygous plants requires several generations of self-pollination and segregation analysis. This is an inefficient use of labor and time resources. It would therefore be useful to develop a method to reduce hand pollination steps normally required to obtain a homozygous plant and reduce the amount of time required to obtain a homozygous population of plants. One way to obtain homozygous plants without the need to self-pollinated multiple generations is to produce haploids and then double the chromosomes to form doubled haploids.